Family Portrait
by SukiStory
Summary: Callie and Jude's dad was abusive, Mariana's and Jesus's mom was addicted to drugs, Brandon's parents are going through a divorce. ONE SHOT! To when the kids were younger.


**Family Portrait **

**Rated T **

**Summary: Callie and Jude's dad was abusive, Mariana's and Jesus's mom was a addicted to drugs, Brandon's parents are going through a divorce. ONE SHOT! To when the kids were younger. **

**AN: Just something I needed to write... **

**Callie and Brandon are about five years old, Mariana and Jesus are four years old and Jude is around two years old in beginning and at the and Brandon are about seven years old, Mariana and Jesus are six years old and Jude is four years old. **

* * *

_Momma please stop cryin,_

_ I can't stand the sound _

_Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down _

She covers her ears with her little hands as her brother holds her tight by the waist. Her pink dress soiled with beer, her brother burned badly from her mothers boyfriend hitting him hard with a hot pan. He only wore shorts that was old as time, from goodwill and he shivers from the cold since they had no heater in the tiny apartment. She, the little girl named Mariana, hears her mother, Ana, cries as the man begins to smash her with a chair. She keeps screaming on top of her lungs asking him to stop, but he keeps going. He keeps hitting her till she begins to bleed.

He doesn't stop there...

He comes after Mariana, and she scream. Jesus, the little brother, yells on top of his lungs trying to cover the little girl from the bottle that was meant for her. It smashes in the back of his head and he cries. Mariana comforts her brother grabbing her night night and applied pressure to his throbbing head. The man leaves taking the stash of money, and the house is filled with the screams of her mother once again. Mariana cries... she had too much... but what hurt the most was the screams of her mother.

_I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed _

_ I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you __said_

The little boy hides in the covers. He covers his ears trying to deflect the screams of my mother and father. Asshole... Fuck you... Son of a bitch... Drunk... Asshole... Bastard. The endless screams, the endless fighting... It keeps going. The pain keeps going. He hears his name, "Brandon" and he hears his mom and dad scream nasty names.

"YOU BETTER LEAVE MIKE!"

He hear his mom yell on top of her lungs. Glasses begin to break, doors began to slam...

Daddy left...

He wipes his eyes with his green PJ's and tries to sleep... It was normal night for little Brandon Foster. It was just the beginning. He knew mama didn't mean it.

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother _

_ And this I come home to, this is my shelter _

_ It ain't easy growin up in World War III _

_ Never knowin what love could be, you'll see _

_ I don't want love to destroy me like it has done_

_ my family_

Callie hides in her parents room holding her infant little brother who was asleep. Her parent's were at it again, about money and crap. She hears her mother yell, and her father screaming. In a quick second, her father grabs the lamp and hits her mother making her fall. She yells about divorce, she yells about other things Callie doesn't understand. She hears about other things, and her name coming from the mouths of her parents. She wanted it to end.

She lets tears fall in on to pants, but quickly wipes them up with her blue butterfly shirt her mama got her.

She missed her mama and papa's love for each other, but that went down hill as soon as her father lost his job.

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_

_ I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything _

_ Can we work it out? Can we be a family? _

_ I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't_

_ leave_

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_

_Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around_

_My mama she loves you, no matter what she says_

_its true _

_I know that she hurts you, but remember I love_

_you, too _

Brandon cries as his father leaves. He packs up everything and puts it in his car in a hurry. His mother keeps yelling, his father keeps screaming that he will. He hides in the corner knowing that his mom and dad will stop the fighting when he's around. They think he doesn't know, but he does... and it hurts. His mother watches his father leave while Brandon clings to the toy piano his parents got him.

"Don't leave." He says as his father slams the door on him and his mother.

He left...

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away _

_ Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have_

_ no choice, no way _

_ It ain't easy growin up in World War III _

_ Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen _

_ I don't want love to destroy me like it did my_

_ family_

Jesus holds his little sisters hands as the cops come for his mother. Mariana holds on to her nappie and he runs as fast as he can. The cops stop them, picking them up... saying that they'll help them. The officer takes Mariana to another car and pulls Jesus to the other. Jesus screams... he scream loud. MARIANA! MARIANA! he cry. JESUS! DON'T LEAVE ME! she yells. His sister breaks his heart. He was suppose to protect her...

Ana cries as she watches Mariana and Jesus scream for each other.

MARIANA!

If Jesus only knew they we're going to split us up, he would have ran faster.

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_

_ We look pretty normal, let's go back to that _

_ In our family portrait we look pretty happy _

_ Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

Callie sits with Jude as she stairs at her mothers coffin. Tears dripping down on to her black dress Bill picked out for her. She stares at her family portrait for awhile that hang next to her mothers body. Her dad didn't show up... Her heart breaks as she touches her mothers necklace. She cries a little, but holds back for Jude's sake.

That family portrait...

Her mom and dad were happy... in love... She could still remember when her mom and dad kissing and dancing around the house.

If their love lasted, they would be a happy...

_Mom will be nicer _

_ I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother _

_ Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner _

_ I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right _

_ I'll be your little girl forever _

_ I'll go to sleep at night_

Brandon cries himself to sleep the night his father left. His mother locks herself in to her room drinking the night away. He just wants his mommy and daddy again.

Jesus hugs his pillow in his new foster home for only boys... he wishes for his mother, but mostly for his sister.

Mariana cries in silence at the police station... no home would take her right now. She was invited to sleep in the office till Bill... her new case worker would find her a new home to stay for awhile. She clings on to her nappie wishing for her mother and brother.

Callie sleeps quietly in her new foster home. Tears slip out of her eyes as she blinks. She wants her mommy, but she knew in heart that she was gone.

Jude sleeps the pain away... he hugs his sister, clinging on to the last comfort and family he has left.

* * *

**AN: I just had to write it... I love the song and I think many can relate to this. **


End file.
